h3mosfandomcom-20200213-history
Quests (Spoilers!)
Masters of Sighisoara I - Map 1 "The Murdered Inn-keep" Note: The images are clickable, they are all in 4k format and should be possible to enlarge enough to see every little detail there is on the map. Also, please note that the images are from the map editor, so all events etc are visible. Seer's Hut of the Northwest Proposal: What I have here is for Grac alone. I shall give it to none other but him, and even he must hurry up for I am old and cranky and not wishing to see the end of my days in this age-old cottage. I'll be waiting for him to show up by the first day of the third month. Progress: You are not Grac. Begone! Completion: Finally! It is you, Grac. Phew! I almost thought you were dead. Well anyway, here is the reward I promised you. Do you accept? (Be Grac) (Rewards 3 Angels) Seers Hut of the South/Southwest Proposal: "Hello there, hero. First of all I must tell you that I think you are doing a wonderful service to the nation by helping King Tullius in his efforts to find out who murdered Yulgar." The man smiles to you, but a few moments later the look on his face turns more serious. "Ah you see, my house always rots after a chilly winter, and extensive repairs are needed. But my health isn't the same as in my younger years, and I'm not physically strong enough to go out and chop for some lumber. Now I have heard some rumors that there is an artifact that could produce lumber for one's daily needs. If you could find me that artifact I would in return help you by recruiting some highly skilled troops that could travel the lands with you. What do you say?" Progress: Nothing, eh? I'm sure you will find the Inexhaustible Cart of Lumber soon. I know that it is somewhere in this region. Please keep on looking Completion: "Ah thank you, now my humble hut will never fall apart! I am ever so grateful. Here, have these excellent men of the horse and let them join your ranks. They are skillful fighters and will win battles for your thanks to their much feared charge ability. Are you ready to shake hands with me, partner?" (Return with Inexhaustible Cart of Lumber) (Rewards 5 Champions) Seer's Hut by the city of Visby Proposal: Ah thank heavens! A warrior like you is just what I need. You have to help me, please. You see if I do not aquire the Boots of Speed before day 2 of the second week of the second month I will vanish totally from the face of the earth. Why I cannot tell you, but please you must help me! Of course you won't go unrewarded... Progress: Nothing, eh? I'm sure you will find the Boots of Speed soon. Please keep looking. And please, hurry up or else my fate will be sealed. Completion: Ah thank you! Please give them to me. You don't want me to first suffer and then disappear forever, do you? Oh yes, here is your reward. Do you accept the trade? Remember, speed is not always better then power. (Return with Boots of Speed) (Rewards Red Dragon Flame Tounge) Seer's Hut in the South Unfortunately no specific quest was written for this one. (Defeat Halflings at 5,48) (Rewards 3 Angels) Quest Guard in the Southwest Proposal: The Aurolian Thieves' Guild owns this checkpoint. They are here to charge a heavy entrance fee of all travelers willing to sceretly trade at their infamous Black Market. One arrogant member of the Guild comes forward and declares today's entrance fee. He says that they will let you pass for 30 Mercury, 30 Sulfur, 30 Crystal, 30 Gems and 30000 Gold. Progress: Since you have not brought 30 Mercury, 30 Sulfur, 30 Crystal, 30 Gems and 30000 Gold, the Guild forbid you passage. Completion: You place a most heavy sack containing all the valuables at the front gate for the Guild members to cast their greedy eyes upon it. Soon a battalion of the ever so suspicious Thieves arrives, and some kind of a mechanic device is brought in to slowly count the contents of the sack to see that everything is in order. After the payment is done, they will give you the secret password which will enable you to you pass through here anytime it suites you to do so. Do you wish to pay the toll now and continue your march onwards? (Bring 30 Mercury, Sulfur, Gems, Crystal and 30000 Gold) (Let's you pass through to get out from Black Market) Quest Guard in the Northwest Proposal:So you want to pass through our territory, huh? Well, that my friend, is going to cost you! Give us 10 of every precious resource and 15 wood and 15 ore and 2500 in gold and we will let you pass. Progress: Since you have not brought the 15 Wood, 10 Mercury, 15 Ore, 10 Sulfur, 10 Crystal, 10 Gems and 2500 Gold that was agreed on, the guards forbid you passage. Completion: Do you wish to pay the toll now so that you may find the riches you're looking for in our land? (Bring 10 of every recourse except wood and Ore which is 15) (Let's you pass through and get to Green Tent) Quest Guard in the Southeast Proposal: The Griffin trainers of Aurolas own this tower. They refuse to let you pass unless you bring them proof that you're lucky enough to be granted the honor of their friendship. They add laughingly that a Clover of Fortune will do just fine. Progress: The Griffin trainers are admant. Without the Clover of Fortune, none, including yourself, will pass. Completion: The Griffin trainers all agree of the authenticy of the Clover of Fortune you now present to them in a small see-through container made of glass. The question is, do you wish to pass at this time? (Bring Clover of Fortune) (Let's you pass to Griffin Tower) Masters of Sighisoara I - Map 2 "Flight of the Minotaur" Seer's Hut in the West Proposal:Bands of Nomads keep terrorizing the region robbing local merchants and nobles. I need you to take out one of their armies to scare of the rest, and for this purpose I have located the hideout of one of their armies". The man shows you a map and gives you the coordinates. "Head south until you see a Dwarven Treasury, then continue southwest until you see a black border guard. The nomads should be right there past those Scorpicores. Oh, it's a pity but you do have to first locate the black tent, defeat its guardians and then only you can get to those menacing nomads. Please, you must hurry or otherwise the nomad warbands will just keep on growing and growing until it's nearly impossible to bring them down." Progress: Don't lose heart. Defeating the Nomads is a difficult task, but you will surely succeed if you try hard enough. Completion: "Ah finally, this is truly a great day for all merchants and nobles alike! I can not pay you in gold standard but I believe that what I have here will still come in handy in your long travels abroad. What do you say?" (Defeat Nomads at 10,68) (Rewards 3 Angels) Seer's Hut in the East Proposal:Oh, it's you, Sir Yurian. Please come in. Sir, I have a message from general William Drake. He wished me to inform you that the Scorpicores are starting to get too powerful, and must be dealt with before they are allowed to become a real threat to Aurolas. I happen to know the current location of the main pack of the creatures. They are moving around at approximately a day's march southwest from the city of Cyrano. Progress:Don't lose heart. Defeating the Scorpicores is a difficult task, but you will surely succeed if you just try hard enough. Completion: Great work once again! Please accept this as a token of my gratitude. (Defeat Manticores at 12,66) (Rewards 5 Angels) Seer's Hut of the Isles Proposal:You approach the seer who greets you with a warm smile on his face. He asks you to obtain the rare artifact called the Angelic Alliance for him. You reply that the artifact he seeks is far too powerful for an humble warrior such as yourself to carry around. "Well, I guess that this will do then" he says, and presents you a far more easier quest instead. "Bring me the Vial of Life and I shall reward you for your efforts". Progress: Nothing, eh? I'm sure you will find the Vial of Lifeblood soon. Please keep looking for it. I really need it for my research. Completion: "Great work Sir Yurian! Here is the reward I promised. Are you willing to trade with me now?" (Get Vial of Lifeblood) (Rewards 3 Angels) Quest Guard on the Center Island Proposal:As you approach the tower, a small hooded man greets you. "You can not pass unless..." Then he makes a gesture with his hand that tells you clearly that the fellow is looking for money. You sigh, and the man smiles a wicked, toothless smile. You understand that this guardsman will not let you enter the tower for free. The place appears to be some kind of a focus point to strange kind of magic. You simply have to pass through or else you cannot get into depth with what is going on around here. The outrageous price for today is valued at 60,000 in gold standard. Progress: Standard Completion: You have finally gathered enough money to bribe the ever-so-greedy guardsman. "Do ye wish to pass", he asks and then smiles the awkward, familiar smile you regret ever having seen in the first place. (Pay 60000 Gold) (Pass through to subway gate) Quest Guard by Queen Sohora's Castle Standard demand on everything (Pay the Guard 60000 Gold) (Passage way to Queen Sohora's Castle is opened) Masters of Sighisoara I - Map 3 "Breaking the Threshold" The Clover of Fortune - Quest Guard at 24,51 Proposal: "Arrgh! A human! Kill him!" You are lucky enough to dodge the guardsman's surprise strike which was clearly meant to split you in half. Another tower guard laughs and says: " Ha! You seem to be worthy of a second chance! And you know what? That's exactly what I'll give you, too! Bring us the Clover of Fortune and we'll let you pass, - just this once. Don't make running around here a habit. Off you go, little man." Progress: Disgusted with the Minotaur guards and their endless arrogance, you decide to use the cover of night to try to sneak past the outpost. Unfortunately the bright moonlight spoils it all for you and you're forced to flee before they can catch you. Completion: "Ah, you were lucky this time human! The deal stands, and we shall let you pass. Now give us that Clover! Harr Harr Harr!", the guards laugh. As irritating as it is to trade with these cursed beings, you're left with no other option than to do their bidding. Do you wish to hand over the said artifact now and proceed with your main quest? (Get the clover of Fortune) (You can progress through the map). The clover is found in some bushes nearby the volcano, a hint nearby is "Your instinct tells you that travelling further into this direction will have positive consequences in the near future."